User blog:The Archdemon/Random Calculations
Covering Cairo in a storm The Feat The Calculation Cairo is 528 km². If it is circular, its radius would be around 12.9 km (or 12900 m) To get KE, I'll need mass and speed. To get mass I'll need volume and density. I've got density, 1.003 kg/m³, so I'll need volume. * Volume and mass Average height of storm clouds is 13 km. * V = π * r² * h V = π * 12.9² * 13 V = 6796300000000 m³ Density is 1.003 kg/m³, which means 20553700000000 kg. * Speed A heartbeat = one second So, it traveled 12.9 kilometres in one second. This is 12900 m/s. * KE ** KE = 1/2 * (M * Velocity²) KE = 1/2 * (6816690000000 * 166410000) KE = 567182691450000000000 joules (or 135.5 gigatons, High 6-C) Van Pelt lifts a warship out of the ocean The Feat The Calculation The mass of such a ship = [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ship_of_the_line 1500 tonnes, or 1500000kg] *Depth of the Atlantic Ocean = 3646 mmeters *Since the timeframe's unknown, I'll assume 1 minute (60 sec). Since we are talking about the Lord Admiral, this is massively lowballed. *Acceleration = (2*3646)/(60 ^2) = 2.05 m/s² *Force = 2.05*1500000 = 3075000 tons of force (Class M) The Admirals' and the World Leader's fall The Feat The Calculation The quote's clear. The Three Admirals and Your Majesty King William Redhood fell from the top of a tower. The tower in question is the Federation's Prize, the tallest building in all of Arcadia. OK, Arcadia's now way less developed in engeneering than we are nowadays, but I feel comfortable using the height of Caesar’s Tower, which is 44.8m. I'll be using g = 9.81 m/s² Van Pelt's weight's 165.3 lbs (or 75 kg) PE = mgh PE = 75 * 9.81 * 44.8 PE = 32961.6 joules (or 32.9 kilojoules; Wall level) Now, since I cannot possibly know the weight of the other three characters, I'll use average human weight, which's 62 kg PE = mgh PE = 62 * 9.81 * 44.8 PE = 27248.256 joules (or 27.2 kilojoules; Wall level) Skyland's floating around The "Feat" The Calculation Well, Skyland's area is around 15000 km². If it's spherical, then it's radius would be around 34549.4 m, which gives us a volume of 1.72747 x 10^14 m³ (or 1.72747 x 10^20 cm³). I'll usse granite as the island's material. Its density's 2.75 g/cm³. mass = 2.75 * 1.72747 x 10^20 = 4.7505425 x 10^20 g (or 4.7505425 x 10^17 kg) PE = mgh Mass = 4.7505425 x 10^17 g = 9.81 m/s² I'll assume around 3000 meters, since the island is above the clouds and cannot be actually seen from land. PE = 4.7505425 x 10^17 * 9.81 * 3000 = 139808.465775 x 10^17 joules (or 3.34 teratons; Small Country level) The Sea of Cortés The Feat The Calculation The average temperature on Earth is 15 C. However, this is not Earth in the literal sense, this is Arcadia, and the minimum temperature here is 40 C. I'll use this one as a low-end. * Part 1 - Mass Volume of the Sea of Cortés is 145000 km³, which means 145000000000000 m³. Density of water is 1000 kg/m³, which means: m = 145000000000000000 kg (or 1,45x10^17). * Part 2 - Temperature Specific Heat Temperature Q1 = m * c * ΔΤ ΔΤ = 40C Q1 = 145000000000000000 * 4186 * 40 Q1 = 24278800000000000000000 joules Latent Heat of Fusion Q2 = ML Q2 = 145000000000000000 * 333.7 Q2 = 48386500000000000000 joules ** Part 3 - Adding them together Q1 + Q2 = 24278800000000000000000 + 48386500000000000000 = 24327186500000000000000 joules or 5.8 teratons (Low 6-B, Small Country level+) That is, assuming the Sea of Cortés did not raise in volume when the world flooded lol. Category:Blog posts